


Алые коньки

by Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Красные коньки, броманс и капелька хоррораРабота выполнена для команды fandom Horror  2017, спасибо Oriella - бессменной командной бете





	Алые коньки

Дьявольская трель въедалась под кожу. Скрипка играла, ныла, зудела, пилила. Мелодия забиралась под одежду и скребла по костям, а он танцевал под эту невозможную музыку изломанный, неправильный танец. Аритмичный и слишком быстрый.

Аксель и приземление — не упасть! Следом еще прыжок — тройной, четверной… Но этого мало! Он знает, что не должен делать ни единой ошибки, не должен коснуться льда, выполнить все элементы идеально, чего бы это не стоило. Нога отведена, руки заломлены в молитвенном жесте, и с ногтей сыпется хрустальная пудра. 

Его коньки полны смолотого в пыль стекла. 

Он не знает, что случится, если он упадет, но знает наверняка: падать нельзя. Нельзя думать о том, что он переломается на выходе из невозможного каскада, о том, как натянутся и лопнут связки в мгновенно наступившей тишине.

Алые коньки заставляют его танцевать дальше, музыка не дает ему надежды на передышку — и у этой музыки нет конца. Снова и снова аккорды спотыкаются как на царапинах заезженной пластинки, и мелодия идет по новой. 

Он раскручивается, и коньки становятся алыми уже не от краски — от его крови. Лед под ним становится алым. Сточены до мяса стопы, ободраны сухожилия.

Поначалу ботинки были ему малы. Теперь уже нет, стали впору три дорожки и пять акселей назад. 

С трибуны кто-то смотрит на него и не может — не хочет — помочь. Под этим взглядом он не может — не хочет — упасть. Ради чего он танцует? Почему не просит о пощаде? Почему не имеет права оступиться?

Он освещен софитами со всех сторон, и кровавую крошку льда ложится багровые тени. Тени пьют его кровь.

Скрипка заставляет его раскручиваться в невозможно долгом бильмане, и капли с алых лезвий тяжело падают ему на лоб. 

Юра распахивает глаза и жадно глотает воздух. Сердце колотится так, что кажется: перебудит весь отель. Дрожащими руками он трогает стопы и только тогда тиски в груди ослабевают: сон, слава Богу, всего лишь сон!

«Только бы не ноги» — главный кошмар любого фигуриста. Иногда Юрке кажется, что многие бы согласились скорее, чтобы им наживую вырезали глаза. 

Он гладит покрытые ссадинами голени и идет на кухню. Прохлада кафеля лучше всего убеждает его в том, что это было не взаправду. Но потряхивает по-прежнему. Сюда бы кота. Или Отабека.

Отабек именно сегодня был невозможно близко — коридор, два этажа, третий номер — но сейчас четвертый час ночи. Вечером даже увидеться не получилось: рейс задержали и «Доехал. Заселяемся» пришло глубоко за полночь.

Интересно, в этом отеле держат котика для нервных фигуристов? 

Он бездумно листает ленту. Пхичит фоткается с какими-то гимнастками, котята играют с толстым щенком, молодая пантера скачет по газону. Отабек в аэропорту, звездное небо на официальном Инстаграме Алматы.

Рука сама тянется к камере: хочется запостить фотку рассвета, но Яков Михалыч убил бы за нарушение режима. Хочется запостить фотку стоп и спросить: всё в порядке, не висят ли разобранные по волокнам мышцы, не торчат ли обтесанные стеклянной пудрой кости?

Зудело до сих пор. 

В дверь стучат. 

Не уборщица же пришла к нему среди ночи? Юрка был бы рад и такой компании.

Даже Ангелам — и им был бы рад! Только вот охрана нелепо пафосного сочинского олимпийского отеля не пропустила бы девчонок даже в маскировке.

— Юр? — раздается негромкий голос из-за двери. — Можно?

Конечно, конечно, можно! Это в миллион раз лучше незнакомого котика, которого здесь всё равно нет и быть не может — чертовы санпины в действии. И в сто миллионов раз лучше, чем сидеть в пустом номере и дрожать из-за ноющих из-за дурацкого сна ног. Юрка распахивает дверь и почти виснет на растрепанном Отабеке в домашних шортах и мятой футболке с тиграми и медведями.

— Заходи, давай, — он почти тащит Отабека внутрь. — Как ты узнал?

— Не спалось, — пожимает плечами тот. — Увидел, что ты прочитал сообщение, решил заглянуть. 

Без малейших колебаний Отабек сразу идет в спальню и устраивается на кровати.

— Извини, но я бы повалялся. Полежим рядом? Ты-то чего не спишь?

Сонный, почти домашний Бека заставляет почти успокоиться, почти забыть о алых коньках. Юрка пристраивается под боком, украдкой вдыхает почти забытый за месяцы разговоров по Скайпу запах.

— Весь день с Олимпийским комитетом трахались, потом техники добавили — этап через три дня, а у них не лед, а позорище. В общем, кто не катается, те к Никифорову в номер бухать пошли, а я вот… Срань снилась еще та.

Отабек качает головой. Он как-то говорил, что снов не запоминает, зато порой мается по полночи, не зная, куда себя деть. Не знаешь даже, что хуже. Они обнимаются под одеялом и, кажется, Юрку наконец-то начинает отпускать. Рядом с Отабеком всегда отпускает. Милка с Гошей уже все языки сточили о том, какой он становится покладистый. Что б они понимали!

— Ты только не смейся, ладно? У меня все в порядке с ногами?

— Не буду. Ногу дай. 

Юра дает — разворачивается на 180 градусов и тут же получает тычок коленом под ребра.

— Эй!

Отабек хватает его за щиколотку, и Юрка смеется, вцепившись в голую ногу напротив. А потом хохочет уже от щекотки, когда палец Отабека скользит по стопе и проводит по рефлекторно сжавшимся пальцам, сжимает и легко массирует стопы - мурашки по коже.

— В порядке твои золотые ноги. Только ушиб до сих пор не зажил.

Юрка выдыхает и ложится щекой на прохладную ногу Отабека. Кажется, теперь удастся расслабиться. Возможно, получится даже еще немного поспать.

Отабек спихивает его ноги с подушки и бурчит что-то неразборчивое. Потеревшись еще раз о его голень, Юрка возвращается на подушку. 

Действительно, пора спать.


End file.
